


The Spirit War

by LittleLovely



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLovely/pseuds/LittleLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrown into a different dimension in the midst of a war, Danny must help in any way possible to stop the fire nation. Whether he understands how to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit War

Danny's eyes squinted in the sunlight. His pale face was drenched in sweet, his bright blue eyes gleamed at the sand ahead of him, which was nauseating in itself, his dark black hair sticked up in ridiculous angles, and his mud colored shoes rubbed at his slightly blistered feet. 

Man, this was awful, what he had gotten himself into was a whole story of itself. 

He was wearing a plain brown incredibly large slightly-torn shirt, which literally went to about his knees, that Clockwork forced upon him ('it's traditional clothing of this world' Clockwork had claimed, 'the color won't immediately identify you as part of a specific nation.') at least he had some white, baggy pants underneath it. What made matters the worst was that there seemed to be no civilization in sight. 

On top of that, his ghost half seemed...well mostly gone. There was still a prickly sensation underneath his skin that his ghost half was there but he didn't know how quite accessible. This fact quite terrified him, but he brushed his feelings aside. If he were to get himself worked up, then this entire catastrophe would be tenfold. And, frankly, Danny knew his fragile mind couldn't handle anymore stress. A swarm of nervous energy was already forming inside his stomach, and he knew with anymore out of it, he would explode.

He sighed. This couldn't be completely awful, could it? No, Clockwork wouldn't send him here otherwise. He snorted, yeah right. 

The thought of the ghost made a touch of annoyance add to his stress. That old, young ghost whatever just threw him out into this desert while is back was turned, and it infuriated him to no end. Sure, the mission had been stated and planned out for about a week. Yes indeed, he was going to leave for this place that very evening; there was no questions about that. But, as Danny tried on the attire, the ghost of time (and apparently the universe as well) had forcibly shoved Danny- thankfully throwing his bag in behind him- to the strange world. 

The notion of not being able to say goodbye to Tucker or Dani or Jazz, and especially Sam... His anger was barely contained.

He shook his head. Forget about his other life, help win this war. Once that happens, Danny held onto the prospect of being able to go home once again, and live out his life like this never happened.

Think about what is important right now... 

"Better test out my ghost powers while no ones around," Danny mumbled to himself, searching the deserted desert for any living thing and sliding his small bag off of his shoulder. He frowned. "Not like anyone is coming anytime soon; this place is a nowhere zone."

His biggest priority on his list could he go ghost. His mind was screaming at him 'Of course, you can!', but the pit in his stomach stated otherwise. Maybe if he faked confidence... With a slight smirk on his face, Danny rose his arms over his head, and more out of habit than anything spoke "I'm going ghost!"

There was nothing.

"Damn it," he murmured, kicking his bag down is slight frustration. Don't get worked up, just check your powers. 

"The basics, let's try the basics. Flying, invisibility, and intangibility..."

Having his mind on saving flying for last, Danny walked to an odd looking cactus, which seemed to be the only thing besides the sand, and began focusing all his power on his right arm to go though it. He might as well use all the force he could get, so he turned his arm to hit the plant and...

His arm smacked right into its base.

"Ouch!" Danny squealed, cradling his arm against his chest. Thank whoever was up there that this cactus had no thorns. "Okay, no-go for intangibility." 

After thirty seconds more of Danny's dramatics (a feat he would not dare mention this to Sam or Tuck), he held out the previously hurt arm again, this time to make it go invisible.

It worked for half a second, before fizzing out and becoming visible once more.

"Huh, well I guess it's better than nothing" He felt slightly relieved. With this suppose war going on, a few seconds of invisibility might save himself or someone else. "One last thing, let's try to fly." Danny pulled himself in a stance, ready to fly but not really expecting himself to. With a leap of hope he went into the air, arms stretched in a superman fashion-

To hit the ground not a second later.

"Should've guessed it," Danny spoke to himself irritably, kicking the sand and grabbing his forgotten bag and slinging it over his shoulder. His body, specifically his arm, was throbbing slightly, but he would not allow that to deter him. 

"Now, what do I need to-" a sudden chill though his body interrupted his thought. "What the hell?" A coldness went up his spine, making him shiver and wrap his arms around himself. Oh, great. 

"I-I'm in the mi-mi-middle of the desert and sh-shi-shivering." The familiar sensation felt slightly overwhelming. Why was he shivering why- oh new power, duh.

What had Frostbite told him again? "R-right control the p-power d-d-don't l-let it con-con-control y-you." He closed his eyes an let the energy flow through him. He needed to be in control. With a puff of air being let out his nostrils, Danny breathed deeply, allowing his shivering to abruptly stop, and allowing himself to feel the tremendous heat once more.

"This is better I guess," he spoke to himself. He looked around the desert and groaned. "At least I know I won't get a heat stroke. Now, where to go? Guess I need to try his way out of here."

Danny glanced yet again at the cactus he previously slammed his arm into, and saw its branches -one pointing into the air and the other pointing to the halfa's right.

"Maybe it's a sign from Clockwork to know where to go." He glimpsed at the desert before him, nothing but sand able to reach his eyes. Danny huffed, beginning to walk in the nothingness of the sand.

He really was going to have a lot to say to Clockwork when he was out of this mess.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Danny swore to himself he would never even go to a beach when he got back to Amity. Nope, this halfa was going to be free from this sand hell.

After what seemed like days of walking and the sun beginning to set, Danny plopped himself on the sand. His mouth felt well like a desert- usually he'd like this type of pun, but he was so tired that it didn't matter-, his legs and feet felt sore from the sinking of the sand every step he took, his eyes felt numb from the miniature grains of sand getting into them every other second, and his shoulder was tired of the pressure of the weighted bag.

Danny sat himself up after a few moments of relaxation on the sand and staring at the sun beginning to set.

His stomach growled. Right, he hadn't eaten since breakfast with his parents, and he needed to keep himself hydrated.

Opening up his bag, Danny suddenly felt gratitude for his older sister, Jazz. While he had only packed a laser lipstick (you never knew when you'd need one), a nasty burger, a bag of chips, and a small bottle of cola, somehow six more sandwiches, four water bottles, another nasty burger, two bags of crackers, the Fenton thermos, and a note stating:

Danny,

You are really are a true hero, little brother. You keep yourself safe, okay? I'm already worried a lot about you just being in a war, and I know your thinking you can take care of yourself, just be careful. 

Clockwork said it shouldn't be that long that your gone, but what is time to a time ghost? From a thinking standpoint, it's quite interesting and I'd love to give you my analysis of it when you get back. I've been trying to analyze psychology of him, but I'm getting off topic.

I want to say you really have to think through things better, Danny. Since I know you so well, I looked through your bag before you left. I know your giving that look, but let's face it, when I looked you only packed a Nasty Buger and a cola. Really Danny? Going to a different dimension, who knows what kind of food they'll have or if you'll even have access to any. You need to think about these things. 

But anyway, I'm rooting for you, Danny, and so are Sam and Tucker. We know that out of anyone being forced into this war, you'll definitely do the right thing and win.

I love you,

Jazz

 

Danny grinned, folding the note in its previous creases and placing it back into his bags. It was nice having this note from his sister; he was really going to miss her.

With a sense of motivation from the letter, he took out the nasty burger and water -a cola was really going on a to make his mouth even drier- and took a large bite. It tasted kind of, well, nasty with his dry mouth, but with a few sips of water it should be better. The urge to gobble down the entire sandwich filled his mind, but he repressed it. If he was going to be out in this desert for god knows how long, he needed to really save up his water and food. 

With a dissatisfied grumble, he gulped up a few more sips of his water and reluctantly placed the cap back on. It wasn't even half way empty, which was good for his future self. He huffed at his own wording. Rarely had Danny ever thought about his future self without thinking of, Dan. And here he was, thinking about his future. Which could evidently turn out him being a murderer to those he loved-

'No don't think about that shit, Fenton.' He lectured to himself. 'Stay focused on staying alive right now, find the avatar, whatever that was then see how you can help stop this war.'

Lost in thought, he absentminded took another bite of his nasty burger, and grinned with slight satisfaction, the taste bringing him delight. After one more tiny bite, he hesitantly wrapped the burger back up and putt it along with his water back in the bag.

He was still slightly hungry but at least he wasn't completely famished. 

A drowsiness took over him, reminding him of the amount of walking that took place that day. Danny had rarely been allowed since he was fourteen to get a full nights rest (no matter how hard he tried, at least some sort of ghost attempted to reave havoc during the night). But, he had always been granted food to keep him at least with some energy.  
Here, he was feeling the tiredness tenfold. 

"Okay, I guess I should get myself some sleep," Danny stretched out his arms with a large yawn, and lay his head on his the edge of his bag so not to crush his food. He had no blanket nor pillow, but he couldn't complain, it was hot as a furnace for one thing, and the view ahead of him immediately pushed aside his wanting of comfort.

Gazing up at the stars, Danny eyes widened in amazement. The stars here were so much more prominent then back in his world, beautifully lining up in the sky and twinkling down on him. He couldn't believe the view he was getting from the middle of the desert. If only he had a telescope.

Believe it or not, Danny's true ambition and dream was to one day go into space as an astronaut. Not barely above the Earth's atmosphere to stop a lunatic ghost from spreading his face around and terrorizing his people, but on a real mission. Perhaps to Mars or Jupiter. Or maybe even to the moon... And 

And with the thoughts of being a space captain prominent in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danny's awakening sure wasn't a pleasant one. In fact, it was quite like a person kicking his side.

Or rather falling completely over him.

"Oomph!" A voice squeaked, a thump issuing on Danny's chest. 

"Hey, watch where your going!" Danny yelled, rubbing his eyes. Immediately, he felt himself getting ready to be defensive at any moment, though he did not throw the figure off of him, in order not to start a fight. If it was true what Clockwork said about this war, he would need to be prepared for anything. 

The person in question, or rather sour girl, scowled, her short leg contacting with his side yet again before managing to scrawl off him.

"That's kind of my problem," the girl grumbled, sitting on her behind and reaching her hands out for help from someone. A brunette, darker skinned girl, who was still standing behind Danny with a few others, rushed to her side tiredly, hoisting the smaller girl to her feet. 

Danny stared at the smaller girl, sitting himself up slightly in the process. She was moving her feet, trying to somehow get them deeper into the sand, and her head wasn't even looking at the girl who helped her up. 

The girl screeched in frustration after a moment, and squinted her eyes shut, as though she was about to start crying. 

Danny sat himself up and looked into the girls eyes. Ouch, he just indirectly insulted a blind girl.

"Erm, sorry," Danny said, looking around at the three people surrounding and looking down on him (well, two looking) and a fourth person behind them making a snow angel with some demented lemur?

Danny rubbed his eyes a few times more, reassuring himself he wasn't going crazy. He glanced up yet again at the group of three peering over him to get a better look.

The blind girl had her hair cut relatively short, and was wearing a green and yellow headband, which complemented her attire rather nicely. She had these green rather baggy shorts on, with a green shirt, covered up by a tannish, not quite an apron, but an apron. There seemed to be two brackets covering her ankles, yet she didn't seem to wear any type of shoes. Weird. 

The girl on her right was rather pretty. Her long brown hair was made into a braid, with two hair loops around her darker complexion. Her attire was rather different than the blind girls, with rather a light blue dress with a white stripe falling to her knees, blue tights underneath, and some brown boots. 

The boy to her right was definitely the most colorful. He had tattoos seemly everywhere, making some sort of arrows on his head and hands. His bright orange panoche covered a yellow yellow shirt and yellow pants. In his right hand, he held a rather long stick as if he were walking with it.

Arrow-boy seemed to be observing Danny with hard eyes and a questioning face. He seemed angry and upset at him, or just in general, though an furious scowl didn't seem to suit his face.

The three people just well watched one another in silence, a few giggles from behind them sound occasionally but nobody commented on it.

It was really awkward and really making Danny uncomfortable.

"Um, hi, I'm Danny," he cleared his throat awkwardly, breaking the weirdly tense silence. 

"What are you doing here? Do you know where Appa is!?" The boy with the arrow on his head demanded, his demeanor ready to fight and some weird stick pointed at Danny. 

"Hey hey, take it easy," Danny said, raising his hands in a self-defensive position. "I honestly don't know, for both questions." Danny replied sincerely, really not wanting to fight now. It really was too late. 

"I don't recognize that voice, Aang." Blind girl said with a frown. "And I always remember a voice."

Arrow-boy, Aang, face softened, but didn't say anything.

"We're lost." Hair-loop girl stated, after another beat of quiet. "Do you happen to have a map on you?" 

"Sorry," Danny answered, scratching the back of his neck. He really had high hopes these people at least knew where they were going. "I'm lost myself."

"Great, we're never going to get out of here." The blind girl groaned, plopping herself onto the ground again. "We will be trapped in this sand death trap forever!" She rose her hands above her head dramatically, plopping them back to the ground to let sand flow between her fingers.

Hair-loop girl sighed, "Can you try and stay at least optimistic, Toph." The blind girl, apparently named Toph huffed. "I'm Katara by the way, and this is Aang," she showed her hand to the arrowed boy, who attempted to give a smirk, but more looked like he was about to burst into tears. "The girl who tripped over you is Toph, and this is my brother Sokka," she gestured behind herself where teenage boy was laughing gleefully, while burying, well Danny still didn't exactly know what that creature was. "He's a bit, not himself right now."

"Look, guys! Momo is dancing for princess Yue! Ooo I can dance like him too, haha!" The teenager waved his arms around gleefully, almost hitting the buried creature, who cried out indignantly. 

"Right," Danny said, slowly moving to his feet, and letting out a large yawn. "So, what brings you out to this sand haven?" Toph snorted. 

"We went with this other man to a library. Then, it was destroyed by a spirit, and our friend was stolen by some sandbenders, so we've been lost at least for two days now." Katara told wearily with a sigh. "What about you? "

What was that story Clockwork said to him? 

Oh right.

"I was just traveling," Danny told, repeating Clockwork's story. In all honesty, he only half listened to the ghost at the time, so he was quite somewhat off guard of what his story was. "I was in the village before, um, coming into the desert, and some sandbenders ransacked my other bag, and I went after them. Yeah! I went after them for a bit and got lost. Not as long as two days, just about one."

The two faces still standing both glanced at him quizzically, then shrugged seeming to believe him. Good sign.

"Do you want to travel with us?" Katara asked sympathetically, "It's got to be hard traveling alone. We could help each other find a way out of here."

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Danny replied with a smile. It was great to have some company. "Just a warning I might get a bit cranky in a few hours; I've only been sleeping for about an hour."

"Don't worry, everyone here is a bit worn out too. We haven't had any food and not a lot of water, just a bit from a cloud. Oh, that reminds me I have a little bit left in my pouch if you would like some. I haven't got much, but since you probably haven't had any I could give you the little bit we have."

"No, that's okay," Danny said with a frown, and a shake of his head. That was so selfless, and these people must be feeling worse for wear and running out of energy. If only there was something he could do-

Oh duh.

"Actually, I've got quite a bit of food and water on me," courtesy of Jazz. "Enough for everyone actually."

This seemed to brightened up everyone's mood, even Aang's somber look lightened up.

"Food!" Toph's voice rejoiced, scrambling to her feet once more.

"Now hang on," Katara said, "we should see how much Danny has and split it up right, so we have some for later," she blushed. "Well, if that okay with you."

Danny had to bite back a laugh at the girls embarrassed face. It reminded him scarily of Jazz. "It's okay, I'm willing to share," the girls face relaxed again, while Danny picked up the bag, handing it to her. "You seem to know what your doing anyway."

Katara ducked her head at the complement, making Aang slightly scowl, and gently held the bag in her hands, searching through it with her face calculating. After a brief moment of nothing but Sokka laughing, Katara snatched one sandwich out of the bag, splitting it into five pieces and giving one piece to each member, besides Danny, who didn't reach out for the food.

"It isn't exactly the most, but I proportioned all of it do we have at least a few more days worth. Danny?"

"I just ate a bit ago, give it to that uh lemur thing?" Katara nodded, handing the small piece and stating the lemur's name to be Momo.

"Does this have any meat on it?" Aang asked softly, his gaze turning to Danny for a second. Danny looked at him slightly perplexed.

"He's a vegetarian," Katara explained, opening the folds of her sandwich to inspect. Shrugging, she took a bite, letting out a huge grin in response. 

"It's peanut butter and jelly; so no meat at all." Danny stated, curious what kind of food did this place have if they didn't recognize peanut butter and jelly. 

"This is the deliciousness that could make even a fire soldier realize the evil within," Sokka commented, gobbling up his fifth in one bite, while Katara rolled her eyes. "It was the best meal of my young short life. Momo understands, he's so scholarly."

Ignoring Sokka, who continued to ramble about the sandwich and Momo's public speaking abilities , Katara stood up, brushing the stickiness from the sandwich on her clothing. 

"As good as this is, we need to keep going. We've only got a few hours until sunrise, and I want to get a little farther while the stars are still bright." Danny honestly expected complaints and protests from the other members of the group, well maybe everyone besides drugged up boy, but to his surprise, there were none. He felt the need to complain himself, however, but repressed it. She was probably right, and it was much smarter traveling while it was cooler then out in the blazing heat. 

Toph reached out for assistance to her feet, which Aang gave gingerly, seemingly lost in thought. Katara took the opportunity to take a water bottle and pour it in her pouch that lay on her side. When everyone was formed into somewhat of a line, Katara in the lead with Danny and the others staggering behind, they began to walk towards what seemed to be nothing but sand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking many creative liberties with both shows. Avatar cannon will be kind of a guideline, I suppose, but I think it's kinda dull and uninteresting to retell a story -that's already been told- with just Danny kinda standing there; so, I'm going to make it my own. 
> 
> On Hiatus until I find the motivation to come back to each of these shows.


End file.
